


Good Morning

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben prefers to be the first one to wake up. I'm still bad at summaries.<br/>Another short one that really shouldn't have taken as long as it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlcss_possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/gifts).



      Ben rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. He liked being the first one to wake up. Everything was still and quiet and he could stare at the man sleeping next to him all he wanted.

      The early morning sun filtered in through the window and cast a golden glow over Shaun’s sleeping form. He was curled up under their fluffy comforter. He looked years younger when he was sleeping. The tension between his eyebrows was gone and his jaw was slack. His lips were just barely parted as his breath passed slowly between them.

      Ben smiled to himself as he lightly, slowly ran his fingers through Shaun’s soft, unruly hair causing it to stick up straight. When the sun caught it just right, his natural highlights shone through. Ben knew that he should stop playing with Shaun’s hair, in case it woke him up, but he just couldn’t help himself.

      Shaun slowly blinked the sleep out of his eyes as they adjusted to the light. His bright, brown eyes focused on Ben and he smiled lazily.

      “Morning, babe.” Shaun’s husky morning drawl was one of Ben’s favorite things.

      Ben's breath hitched as he took in the smaller man before him. The man who owned him, heart and soul. The man who kept him grounded when things got hectic. The man who was the center of his whole universe. The man whose laugh could fill a stadium. The man who smiled brighter than the sun.

      A goofy, lopsided grin spread across Ben’s face as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

      “Morning, Shaunshine.”


End file.
